


A little chaos (as a treat)

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Veth loves Caleb dearly, Widojest intended(but can be read as platonic), but not enough to not mess with him, lord sharpe is a Huge tool, mentions of The Mighty Nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: Widojest Drabble bc these two existing just gives me the honey-nut feelios
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Mentions of- Veth/yeza
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

She had never felt so stupid- well that wasn’t entirely true. Her crush on fjord, her certainty the Traveler had been a *god* god, her previous carelessness about money... so Jester wasn’t unfamiliar with being made a fool of! This still sucked!!

It had been just *one* day, one extra day in Nicodranas with her mama while the party travelled along ahead, agreeing to meet her in Zedash (as the research they needed to do there regarding how to get Uk’otoa to stop being a dick would probably take a week at least), but that had been all the opportunity Lord Sharpe had been looking for.

She had gone to the market early in the morning (a quick supply run had yielded many small gifts for her friends and fresh pastries for the road) when Lord Sharpe’s guards spotted her, disabling her magic and seizing her into their custody before she had a chance to react.

When they presented their quarry, he had been all too happy to lock her in his attic (still shackled with the cuffs that prevented her from doing anything) and ranted all about how she was ‘finally going to get what she deserved’ and ‘if he played his cards right would see her hanged by dawn’. It was all very annoying and tedious if you asked her. (I mean- who *seriously* monologued at someone?!)

Clenching her eyes shut the moment she was alone, and trying desperately hard not to think about the last time she was in chains... or all alone, she prayed to the traveler. He hated Lord Sharpe as much as she did (her oldest friend never could abide by a creep and had been the one to first suggest a little joke to ‘put him in his place’), so even if he couldn’t get her out himself, maybe he would send her someone who could.

“Right you are, my little spark...” came the familiar voice by her ear. She barely had time to smile before the wall in front of her burst open with a dazzling light, growing wider and changing shape until it closer resembled a doorway (shaped like a dick of course) than a tiny attic window.

As she struggled to get to a steady standing position (surprisingly hard to do when your hands were behind your back), a set of footfalls and the familiar amber light of a prepared spell came into view as Caleb rushed through the summoned door.

“Cay-leb!” She cried, scrambling forward on her knees and crashing into him. He immediately set about undoing her manacles, almost frantic as his hands twitched and he muttered under his breath in Zemnian.

“Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?! It hasn’t even been *one* day Jester and you’ve already found yourself in trouble!?!”

“I know- I should’ve been more careful about disguising myself while I was out, I’m sorry.” Her face felt hot (both from shame and the fact that Caleb coming to rescue her and looking a bit angry was kind of hot. Just like one of the heroes in the smut books she liked so much), and she hung her head down to hide her blush, only for him to gently tip up her chin and look in her eyes.

“It isn’t your fault blueberry. We never should have left you completely alone while that... man is still harboring a grudge.”

“Is that why you came back? Where is everyone else?”

“Ja, about that. I said that I would stay behind to wait up for you while they went ahead, and that’s when your god, The Traveler, came to me. He was very worried about you.”

Tears sprang to Jester’s eyes at that. This was all the reinforcement she needed to know that her friends would never abandon her. With the Traveler and Caleb around, she was sure to never be alone again (the thought of which filled her belly with bubbles and butterflies and warmth, like he had cast his dancing lights inside her chest).

“Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s get out of here!”

“Well hold on...” Caleb said, gently grabbing her wrist as she turned to leave (the window now a window). “I feel as if this transgression deserves some sort of... recompense as it were, ja?”

“Are you saying you want to prank Lord Sharpe?” Jester smiled, tail flicking excitedly at the thought. She was so happy to be mistaken in thinking that him heroically rescuing her was the most attractive he could be.

“He has it coming, does he not? And I may be stuffy but I am not... opposed to a little chaos.” 

~~

They had just barely rounded the corner (very casually and wearing disguises so as not to arouse suspicion), when they heard the commotion from Lord Sharpe’s manor.

“Why is my house covered in dicks!?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s like Pringles- I can’t stop at just one!

For all the mighty nein waxed poetic over Caduceus’ silent perceptiveness, Veth was able to suss-our far more than she let on. *Especially* when it came to Caleb. Which is why she was so shocked when she realized the feelings he held for their little blue friend.

They had been at the Xhorhaus, taking a small break between outings, and all three had been in the kitchen. She was trying to teach Jester how to make a good bread (something Cad could have easily done, but it felt good to do something familiar with her own hands again), while Caleb read at the table nearby.

She had been so caught up kneading that she almost missed the soft sounds of Jester humming as she worked on her own loaf.

“Now where are the- oh yes! Thank you Caleb!” She said sweetly as Caleb wordlessly handed her the mix of nuts and dried berries she planned to add to her mix. It was so seemless he hadn’t even looked up from his book (nor her from her dough as she continued her off-key tune), almost like they had done it a hundred times before- and would do so at least a hundred more.

“I’m gonna go see what everyone wants for dinner~” she announced as she put her bread in the oven. She skipped over to set a fresh cup of tea down in front of Caleb before whirling through the door. “Forty minutes okay?”

“Ja.” He replied, engrossed in his book but still paying her attention. Finally it was just the two of them. Still, Veth knew she had to play this cool if she wanted any worthwhile information out of him.

“...I wonder if her mom taught her that song?”

“I doubt it,” he muttered, still not looking up from his reading. “It’s in Zemnian, not Infernal.”

“Oh~ well that’s interesting. She must have learned it recently then.” A slight quirk of his eyebrow was the only response she received.

“You know back when we were newlyweds I would make Yeza keep the time for me.” He finally put down his book and turned to her, a concerned but placid look on his face.

“Are you missing him? I would be more than happy to cast the circle to send you to Nicodranas to see him.”

“No no- I mean yes of course I miss him, but we’re leaving in a day or two so there isn’t really enough time for a visit. Besides,” she started slyly. “Whenever I’m feeling nostalgic I just watch the two of you.”

The effect was immediate. A deep flush spread up his neck and ears and he stood up quickly.

“I have to go transcribe some spells now. Please tell Jester her bread will be done in exactly 37 minutes.”

It wasn’t the reaction Veth had been hoping for, but it was definitely a confirmation. She knew he needed time, so she would be patient and wait for when he was finally ready to talk about it. Until then, she was just happy to see him return to the kitchen 36 minutes later, to make sure the bread didn’t burn.


End file.
